skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Song of Mai Dik
"Song of Mai Dik" 'is the 95th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 6th episode of Season 6. Plot Delphine, Esbern, and Cock are in the secret "attic" room at the inn in Riverwood. They are discussing how to defeat dragons and Esbern references Alduin's wall. He claims that the wall may contain instructions to kill Goat Nibbler. Cock questions why Goat Nibbler would write how to defeat him himself. He is more concerned about the rising threat of moose and the goblins rather than the dragon. Since it's not a pressing issue for him, he decides to go get a drink at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He gets somewhat buzzed and ponders upon his interesting day meeting his old friend Esbern. Suddenly, a Khajiit drops down from the second level. Cock cleverly says: '''"I guess since he's a cat, he landed on his feet." However, right then, he notices Mai Dik hanging out by the counter. (See the episode, Mai Dik, for why he is not fond of goblins.) It is Cock Nibbler's chance to seek revenge. However, he then sees the cat guy run over to the goblin and interacting. This is problematic. S'oggy and Mai Dik runs outside and Cock prepares to chase them when Brad the Bard comes up to him and he asks Cock if he can sing songs about him. So Brad the Bard sings the "Song of Mai Dik," a song dedicated to losing sight of Mai Dik and looking for it. This was Cock's chance to get revenge and he let the goblin get away with the Khajiit. Cock decides that the Cat people must be scum too. Inching toward completing the main quest, Bjorlam takes him to Markarth, who mentions that it's a city built by Dwarves. Thakfully they are wiped out because it would be hard to handle a "goblin moose dragon khajiit dwarf consipracy!" So by the outskirts of Markarth, a Dragon arrives and attacks the Forsworn camp nearby. Cock and the Forsworn make a quick job of the dragon and Cock tries out his new catch phrase "See you later bitch!" Not feeling that that may be his most original work tries other catch phrases and ultimately comes up with "don't mess with the Cock or you'll get the balls." It's certainly a little lengthy. Afterwards, the Forsworn start attacking him so he fights them claiming that they have to be killed because they don't believe in his religion. Not many people believe in the Game Society Pimps gods as it turns out. Along with Esbern and Delphine, Cock solves various puzzles (including cutting his hand) to enter the Sky Haven Temple, the headquarters of the ancient Blades. During this time Cock goes into detail of the Game Society Pimps religion. According to Cock, hell is a place that's full of blue and peach pastel colored goblins. The voice in his head disagrees why that would be a bad thing and that he "finds them quite calming." Cock fires back. "That's because you're going to hell. Enjoy your pastels." Thanks to this trip, Cock learns that the hero of Skyrim can knock a dragon out of the sky. However, that is still not a skill he has acquired yet. In order to master this skill, Cock sets out to talk to the Greybeards. Once Cock gets to High Hrothgar, he gets Arngeir to get the Greybeards to come together. Cock decides this is a great opportunity to borrow money, he asks for it but the Greybeards were unresponsive. Arngeir suggest Cock meet the best teacher concerning the Way of the Voice. Cock imagines that this Paarthurnax character has a black beard in dragon shouting. Trivia *The events in this episode coincide with events in General Burnside (Episode) from season five. *This is the first episode featuring the concept of a "fool's cabbage." It is a rock warbler's egg. The fool's cabbage appears once again in The Cook Did It. *Another verse in the pimple is revealed. Allegedly on page 30, it says to cut hand to enter Sky Haven Temple. Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes